your love is my drug
by miss.withlock-volturi
Summary: bella is not who she seems. she is actually derek's sister, and a very powerful werewolf. and what is happening with derek and stiles ? read to find out. beware of the coming lemons !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, this is my First fanfic in english so if there are some mistakes pleas ignore them. I hope you review ._

Beacon hills

**~Derek pov~**

**Here we go again, always fighting becaus MCcall here doesnt want to kill the kanima but protect it!**

**What a load of crap!**

**He has no idea what is out there besides werewolfs. And he's afraid of Jackson?!**

**I still can't believe my uncle bit him. He's anoying as hell, completely ignores my commands and around that argent girl he's a love sick puppy!**

**It's just disgusting.**

**Ad the worst part is that my pack are so incompetent of doing annything that there're even worse then scott. Their just so stupid that everything i teach them just comes out the other ear.**

**But with everything going on, there still almost all the family i have. But i would never say that to them. It's better if there afraid of me then to think they can do anything without me getting angry.**

**But with the kanima, i seriously don't now what to do anymore.**

**It's not like i can call my sister, she's dead. Butt wait….holy shit!**

**Isabella! My little sister, i can call her!**

'**guys! Shut the fuck up!' i yell at the top of my lungs. They all look at me.**

**My pack afraid, MCcall annoyd and i think Stiles even cowered back. I cringe inwardly.**

**In all this chaos, the human was the only thing that could calm me down. And out of all these imbeciles. He was the only one i didnt want afraid of me. But he was. I could only hope that one they he will love me like i love him.**

'**i have an idea! I could call my sister.'**

**They look at me like i'm insane. Except Stiles, he just looks worried. Maybe he does care?**

'**yeah, ok. I'l just look up the number of heaven and leave a message for your DEAD sister!'**

**I hear Erica murmer.**

**I growl at her. Nobody disrespects me.**

'**i'm talking about my other sister. Isabella. She's eighteen, lives in Forks and can kick al of your asses. Thats all i need.' I grin. They dont now what's coming to them.**

'**what ! you never told us you had another sister!' i can't believe he actually thinks he has the right to know everything about me! The only one that has, is Stiles. Even if he doesn't now it yet.**

'**why would i? that my personel life. Something that you shut now nothing about.' This time i answer calm. Not wanting to scare Stiles again.**

**He sighs, knowing he cant win this.**

**I picked up my Phone and called her. It said that it was disconnected.**

'**its disconnected.' I say to them 'i'm gonna get her tomorrow, and it's possible that i'll be gone for a couple of days. Go home.'**

**After i say this they all scatter away. All besides him.**

**~Stiles pov~**

**Ever since i met him, i've b'n dreaming about him. And wen i say dreaming, i dont mean something innocent like talking about school or something like that. No! I really mean dreaming, like there were clothes required. I now, shocking. But i cant help wat i feel. Even if he does sneer, growls and shouts everytime i see him. Or even throw me into a wall. All it does is turn me on. So everytime he does something like that i just pretend to be scared, cause i dont want him to now what he does to me. It's humiliating. What if he isn't even gay? I seriously think that would kill me. But i have to get over that.**

**If i never take a step, i would never now. So when we were driving to the meeting i wanted to ask Scott if it was okay if he would run home. But before i could he said that he was going to allison's after this. And because she lives just two blockes away he would run. I of coure said okay. It was exactly what i needed. **

**45 minutes later**

**Everyone was clearing out. Except me.**

**You couldnt even begin to understand the amount of nerves i was feeling.**

**What if he doesnt feel the same way? What if he kills me for even saying it?**

**But then i looked into his eyes. And i immediatly calmed down. He was the only drug i would ever need. **

'**Stiles? Are you ok?' i was surprised to hear concern in his voice. Maybe he feel the same way? I could only hope.**

'**yes, i just wanted to talk to you about something.' I say with my eyes looking to the Floor.**

'**then say it, i want you to now that you could always talk to me.' **

**I see a pair of Shoes coming closer and closer. And then a finger lifting my chin up, so that i was looking at him. And once again i looked into his eyes this time it was giving me courage.**

**So i just blurted it out not bothering for the consequenses.**

'**i love you!' i heard it coming out of my mouth. Surprised that i even went through with it.**

**I saw his eyes widening. He said nothing for a long time. Thinking he was disgusted i turned away, wanting to run of a cliff. **

**But then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. And almost immediatly i felt the softest lips i ever felt on my own. It was jus for a second do. When he pult away i saw his beautiful pools of grey looking into mine. Making sure that it was okay what he did.**

**The only response i gave was putting my hand behind his head and pulling him back againt my lips. His tongue was begging for entrance, and me being glad to grant that to him, i opened my mouth and started fighting for dominance. And of course he won. But i didnt mind. I just wanted to feel him. After what seemed like forever we pulled away, gasping for breath.**

**The only thing i rememberd was being lifted up and brought to a room with a kingsize bed and the words 'i love you to' ringing in my ears.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey i hope you all likes the first chapter ! i now there were some mistakes but i'm doing the best i can and i hope you ceep to review even if you didnt like it, advice is always welcome_

_And BTW i know Stiles and Derek are acting a little to gay in my story but get over it._

**Chapter 2**

**~Stiles pov~**

**The first time i woke up was in the middle of the night. I could see the moon shine through the curtains.**

**The First thing i noticed was that i wasn't in my room. No, this felt more like home.**

**I couldn't figure out why, but then arms sneaked around my waist.**

**Pulling me closer. **

**Just from the feeling i got, i knew it was Derek.**

**Everytime he touches me, chills go down my spine. I seriously can't do anything about it ! **

**My body does what it wants. When with Derek i'm not even incharge of it.**

**I lay my head on his bare chest, hearing his haert beating rapidly. I smile.**

**Glad that i could do that to him.**

'**sleep' he murmers with his eyes closed while giving me a kiss on my head.**

**And that is just what i do.**

**=in the morning=**

**The next time i woke up, i saw that Derek was already awake. **

**Propped up on his elbow, watching me. Most people would find this creepy, but i dont really mind. It shows me that he cares.**

**Without even thinking, i lean forward putting my lips against his perfect plumb ones.**

**That's the perfect wake up call you could ever get.**

**i move my lips down, towards his neck. After every inch a kiss, being away from his skin to long is just to hard.**

**I feel him doing the very same thing. Both moaning so loud that i'm afraid the neighbours will notice.**

**When i'm at his neck i suck a little, and then lick it even. I just wanted to taste him.**

**And DAMN! It's just like ice cream. I don't think i'm ever gonna let go of him !**

**When he pulls back, i pout. Not wanting to stop.**

**he just laughs, when he sees my face.**

' **i think it's time to eat.' then his smile disappears 'i gotta leave soon.'**

**I sighed. I knew he was going to leave today, but i guess i just forgot all about it.**

'**ok' he sees my frown and quickly makes it go away with featherlight kisses.**

**Then proceeds by pulling me up and taking my hand. Leading me to the kitchen.**

'**i didnt even knew you had a bedroom! And now i see you have a kitchen too?' i say surprised.**

'**well, i've b'n living here the past three months. Where do you think i would sleep?' he asks with a smile on his face 'or eat?' he ads.**

'**i just meant that..' he puts a finger on my lips 'i know what you meant.' He says.**

**After eating our breakfast, wich Derek made surprisingly. We walk out of the old building, heading to our cars.**

**Derek gives me a long kiss goodby and then drives away with his camaro.**

**Just as i was opening my car door i got a text. I read it with while smiling so hard my cheeks hurt.**

I forgot to say 'i love you' - Derek

**~Derek pov~**

**When i was driving away i couldn't help but feel happy. Stiles loves me back!**

**That is just a miracle.**

**But what i'm nervous about is telling the pack! I really don't know how.**

**Maybe there going to be disgusted of me? No, i couldn't think that!**

**I've known them to long to think they would to that.**

**Even do i know they are afraid of me, they still never left me.**

**And to me that's a good sign.**

**It shows that were a good pack. One that never breaks.**

**So i think that they will except this.**

**But they should not hope that just because i'm with Stiles, that they could do anything they want. Oh NO! I'm still the same Derek. I just hope that Stiles doesn't mind that part of me.**

**But i have to stop thinking of that.**

**I have to focus on getting my sister to help me.**

**I really need her. She's the strongest wolf that is out there.**

**because when the fire happened she was in it. not hurt to badly physical but emotionally she was a wrek for the First week. Just sitting in her bed saying over and over again 'i was to weak'.**

**Hugging her little legs to her body. She was twelve then. My sister and i were the only one to take care of her. Since everyone of our family was dead, except peter of course. But he was worse of then Isa. But after that week she changed completly. She became her vibrant self again. It was nice seeing her smile, cause it just lights up the room when she does.**

**But she also began to train more. Getting stronger every day. And after a while she became the best fighter out there. Everyone feared her, especially after she killed that out of control alpha in michigan. and now she's one herself. if i'm going to defeat the one we're dealing with i'm gonna need her help. But there's one thing i'm afraid of. I didnt tell her about Laura yet!**

**I know she's gonna be haertbroken. But i really hope she's not gonna sit on her bed again. **

**It's just that it really hurts to see her like that. **

**But i just have to wait and see i guess.**

**Forks here i come**

_a/n the next chapter is from Bella her point of view with the cullens._

_I really hope you likei t! REVIEW xxxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, me again.. i hope you likes the last chapter and sorry again for the mistakes i made ! i'm working on it. i just would like to thank the people who have already reviewd and the people who are going to ;) . and sorry if the Lines that are from the movie don't perfectly match. Just got to say that my story is different then the movie. You'l see._

**Chapter 3**

**~bella pov~**

'**Caius is not going to be happy when he finds that your still human' does she actually think that i'm human ?! i thought the Volturi new everything about my kind since one attacked their leader? Well, sometimes it's good to be surprised. I've b'n wanting to 'wolf out' as we call it, for a very long time. These Cullens are getting pretty boring anyway. Except rosalie, emmet and jasper. And carlisle and esme were like my really became like family to me. And in my mind family means everything. **

**Since i don't have very much of them. Just my brother and my sister. **

**But it's b'n a long time since i heard from them. Maybe something is wrong.**

**But anyway, back to the task at hand. **

**Showing Jane and those morons that they can't mess wih a werewolf. And certainly not ME!**

**First i look at all the cullens, then at the wolf pack –a/n they didnt got away fast enough and Jacob isn't injured- it looked like they were having a little bit of a problem.**

**Not phasing With so many vampires around. And their smell aren't helping either!**

**Seriously they smell like they have b'n dipped in sugar, lemon and everything that's sweet and bitter at the same time. It's disgusting!**

**I really feel for them. But at least i dont have to keep my wolf inside.**

'**what made you think she is human?' i hear a voice ask from the woods behind me.**

**I see my brother Derek coming out. With his usual cocky smirk placed upon his face.**

**It's b'n there as long as i can remember. But thats just one of the things i love about him.**

**I feel a smile forming on my face. It's b'n so long since i've seen him. I seriously missed that smirk! **

'**what are you doing here human?' jane asks with her red eyes burning, like she's just itching to use her power on someone.**

'**and what do you mean she's not human? And what do you now about all this?!' alec asks the question jane obviously forgot. I can really see who's the smart twin.**

**Derek looks at me. Silently asking if he can tell the truth. I nod.**

'**well what i'm doing here is getting my sister home' he said while looking at me.**

'**what's wrong,' i ask. I can always see when there is something bugging my brother.**

'**there's a kanima on the lose.' **

'**WHAT !' knowing my brother i knew he tried everything First before coming to me. He's not one for asking help. But a kanima is a real dangerous creature. i stalkt up to him and look him dead in the eye.**

'**you shut have told me when it starded! You know how dangerous they can be!'**

**He looks down and says 'i know' while looking so beat up and tired i couldnt help but throw my arms around him. I feel his head in the crook of my neck. Like he did when we were little.**

'**Bella step away from him! He can be dangerous!' oh now fuckward the prude has something to say.**

**I release my brother and turn around to see everybody looking at us.**

**I've had enough of this.**

**The Cullens shut know what that bitch Alice and fuckward are doing!**

'**why would i listen to you?!' i ask while crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at his muddy gold eyes.**

'**because you love me.' For a second i saw a smirk on his face. Thinking he had everything under control. Well i hope you like disappointment asshole!**

**I hear Derek silently laughing behind me. Ignoring him i turn to the volturi wanting them to go away.**

'**Jane darling, can you pleas tell your 'leader' that i don't give a fuck what they think of me and that they can't decide my life!' jane glares at me. I know she's trying to use her powers but they won't work. I've had a special witch give me my own. 'and by the way i'm not human, i can rip you apart within a second.' I continue calmly. **

**And still she glares at me. Like that's gonna do any good.**

'**prove it' she growls, while coming straight at me with her teeth snapping like crazy.**

**I would have laughd if i didn't had to protect myself.**

**I let my face completly change. Feeling my teeth coming out of my gums.**

**My eyes glowing red. i growl so hard that she takes a step back behind her brother.**

**I guess she knows of my kind then. Good.**

'**are you going to go now?' i manage to get out.**

**She and the rest of the volturi guards nod but then run like hell away from here. Pussy's**

**I turn to the rest of them who were still here. While letting my face come back to normal.**

'**i'm a werewolf, this is my brother Derek and i would like to explain more but First i have to set some things strait.' I take a deep breath 'jasper can you come over here pleas i have to show you something you really need to know!' i look at Jasper to see him walking towards me. **

**I guess that shows he's not afraid of me, or that he hates me. I release the anxious breath i've b'n holding.**

'**NO, Jazzy don't go! She's dangerous!' i hear Alice screaming.**

**Jasper stops for a second. Deciding wether or not to trust his believed to be mate or me.**

**But i can see what decision he's made, cause he starts walking again. To me.**

**While saying 'don't worry Alice! She's still Bella.'**

**When he stops infront of me i take both of his hands and hold them in my small ones.**

'**i'm sorry you had to find out this way.' I said.**

'**find what…' **

**But then i show him my memory's, while blocking Edward from my mind.**

**~flashback~**

**I was taking my nightly run in woods when i heard some thing. Moaning.**

**And when your so deep in the woods as i was, you wouldnt hear these kind of things.**

**The First thing i did was mask my scent, so i didnt get noticed.**

**I walked towards the noise and couldnt believe my eyes.**

**Alice and Fuckward! Going at it like rabbits. And it didnt seem like the First time either.**

**I was pist! I really didnt care about Edward but there hurting Jasper by doing this.**

**I turned away. Thinking that when the time is right i will tell him. When he trusts me more to believe me.**

**~end of flashback~**

_**Hey sorry but i gotta stop now because my hand is killing me.**_

_**You'l just have to wait for the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! I've b'n trying really hard to wright everyday but i hope you don't mind when sometimes there some days apart._

**Chapter 4**

**~Jasper pov~**

**THAT BITCH!**

**How could she do that to me. And how couldn't i have noticed!**

**I'm the FREAKING god of war!**

**She's gonna pay!**

**~Bella pov~**

**I saw how jasper let go of my hands and jump'd towards fuckward.**

**He wouldn't stop beating him. All the time saying 'you asshole! I thought you were my brother an how could you do this to Bella?!'.**

'**Jazzy what are you doing? Let Edward go.' Alice said. Still not understanding why he even was beating up Edward.**

**Jasper let out a furious growl and released the prude, but only to turn to the cheating bitch.**

'**NO! You don't get to talk to me like that! Not anymore!' i knew Jasper would never hit her, being the southern gentlemen that he is. Even do he really wanted to. I saw he was doing everything he can to restrain the major inside of him.**

'**Jasper hale, what on earth are you talking about?!' Alice asks in her 'bossy tone' still not knowing anything. I seriously think her head is full with the latest trends that her brain just dissapeard itself.**

'**it's major Jasper WITHLOCK to you, you whore!' **

'**Jasper what is going on?' you could see that Esme was really worried. So i expanded my power to show everybody, including Alice and Edward what i show'd Jasper.**

**I heard them all gasp, but my brother just chuckled. I guess this was amusing to him.**

'**this is better then tv!' i heard him whispering. Mostly to himself.**

'**Alice, Edward! How could you betray Jasper and Bella like that?' Carlisle was really disapointed in them. You could see it in his eyes.**

**But Esme didn't say anything. She was just dry sobbing in her husbands shirt.**

'**i could seriously kick you're ass Alice! But you're Lucky i don't fight girls!' said emmet while glaring so hard at her that i thought it would shoot fire. I think i actually saw relief in her eyes when he said that.**

'**well nothing's stopping me from kicking her ass' Rose leap'd towards Alice and tore her arm clean of. You could hear her scream bouncing of the trees.**

**Emmet began fighting with Edward. And even with fuckwards power Emmet still had the upper hand. 'you hurt my brother AND my little sister you idiot!'**

**Jasper was just sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Not actually crying but certainly not ok either. **

'**Kids stop fighting! You're mother is hurting! Pleas stop we all need to talk!' when i looked at Esme again my heart almost broke. Actual tears were streaming down her face. And that only happen'd when a vampire is seriously hurting. No wonder Carlisle was shouting.**

**I walk'd towards Esme and hug'd her to my tiny body. 'it will be okay mom, i'l make sure of it!'**

**I could feel her nodding i my neck. But then she let go and turn'd toward her children.**

'**Can we pleas just go home and talk about this?' she said in her tiny voice.**

**Everyone nodded. Even the wolf pack.**

**I guess they felt bad for her.**

**I walked to Jasper and lay'd my hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at me and meet my eyes.**

**I crouched beside him and smiled.**

'**i only let you see that memory because you deserved to now what your believed to be mate was doing to you. And because i care about. You and Emmet are my like my other brothers. **

**To me family is everything!' i threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. **

'**what do you mean believed to be? I thought Alice was my mate? At least, that is what she told me all those years ago.' He was looking at me with so much pain in his eyes that there were tears of my own forming in my eyes.**

'**Alice lied to you. She was just using you to get to Edward.' His pained expression turnt into a furious one. He was about to get up to have a second round. But now with Alice. All his morals fanished.**

**I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.**

'**but i know who you're mate is!' and again i heard all the shocked gasps from my family. But not from Derek. He knew what my powers were. **

'**who? Pleas tell me!' i smiled because i saw hope coming back to his face.**

'**her name is Erica. She's a werewolf, like me, but a beta as i am an alpha.' Now the only gasp i heard was Dereks**

**His lips turn'd into a smile. like hearing her name was a cure to his sickness.**

**I was very happy for him.**

'**what is she like? What does she look like? Will she like me? Will…..'**

'**stop Jasper. I don't now all these things. I just have the power to know the soulmates of people if i really look at them.' Now he looked very disappointed.**

'**but you shut ask Derek! Since she is in his pack.'**

**Derek looked surprised that i said his name, but starded telling us about her. And i could just see jasper's eyes begin to shine.**

'**Erica is some one with who you need to earn your trust. But when she sees you'r worth it. you'l get it. she's also very bossy. Because when you don't do something she ask'd or you do something she doesnt like she'l glare at you like there's no tomorrow. But other then that she's a fighter. And she's very good at it to. She talks like a bitch, but has a warm hart. And she'l let you see it if she wants. But then she believes she's weak. So it doesn't happen much. She's alway sarcastic but funny, mean but still helpfull when needed.' Derek took a deep breath before saying 'she is a soldier and she's not one to give up.'**

**And even when i believed Jasper couldn't smile any bigger, he did.**

**But then i rememberd something.**

'**hey Derek how's Stiles?' for the First time in my life i see him blush. And i crack a smile. Happy that my brother finally found his mate. And seeing his blush i sense something already happened. Maybe he kissed him.**

'**he's good' he just said.**

'**so you finally kissed him?' i ask for the fun of it.**

**He looks down and said 'yeah'**

**Ah my big brother is shy! How cute.**

**I set the biggest grin on my face i could muster. And said 'congrats'**

**Then i look at everyone else and starded saying that we probably shut get to the house.**

**But also nodded my head to the pack indicating that they shut follow.**

**I took my brother by the hand and starded walking to the house with everyone around us**

**Following.**

_Hey, i hope you liked it! pleas review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**hey! Just to warn you! This is a short chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**~bella pov~**

**When we arrived at the cullen house. The First thing everybody did was sit down.**

**Almost like they were expecting it was gonna be a long talk.**

**I wasn't really sure if i could tell everybody about my past, because i wasn't the only one that live'd true it. so i turn'd to Derek and ask'd if he didn't mind.**

**He didn't. But he said whe'd have to hurry. He was afraid the kanima would hurt his pack.**

**Or Stiles for that matter.**

'**ok, everybody i'm gonna keep this short because we gotta leave as soon as possible. And talk'in about we. Who's gonna join us?' i ask'd. **

'**me for sure! But i think you already knew that.' Jasper was laughing like a schoolgirl. He was giddy that he has found his true mate.**

'**well if two members of our family are going, we can't say no. And besides, if this thing is killing people we want to help.' Carlisle said while setting a loving smile on his face.**

'**thank you dad!' i launched myself of my seat and hug'd him to dead. If he was alive anyway.**

**I didn't know when i starded calling them that. But it felt right. And it seemed like they didn't mind either. But Derek looked surprised do.**

'**YEAHH, were gonna kick some kani.. something's butt' Emmet screamed. Put Emmet and fighting in the same room. And you get World war 3.**

'**kanima, Emmet' i said **

'**whatever' he murmered.**

'**i'm sorry Bella, i gotta be here. To protect La Push, and Emily. But the rest of the pack can go if they want. I think it's about time for a little vacation.' He smiled**

**I nodded at him. Letting him know i understand.**

'**you can count me in!' Jacob shouted. –a/n in this story Jacob has no romantic feelings for Bella-**

'**me too' Embry**

'**me three' i'm surprised it was Paul that said that. **

'**i'm sorry but i can't go anywhere without Claire.' Quill said with a pout.**

'**me either.' you could just see Jared was thinking about Kim. Because he was drooling. I silently laughed. –a/n i really love those story's were collin and Brady look at Bella like their mother. So in this it happens to-**

'**we can't go anywhere withour our mom, now can we!' Collin and Brady shouted.**

**I really love those like my sons. Even do i'm eighteen.**

**And again Derek looked surprised. I can't really blame him. Two thirteen year old kids calling me mom! I would freak out myself.**

'**i can't believe i'm saying this but..' i heard Leah murmur. 'i'm going to. I think it is a good idea to get a little time of from all the drama that has b'n happening here.' For a moment i saw her eyes flash to Sam. But it was so fast i didn't know for sure.**

'**me too!' Seth screamed**

'**no way!' leah interjected 'mom's never gonna let you go!'**

'**but..' Leah's look shut him right up. Poor Seth.**

'**so i guess that's everyone?' they all nodded.**

'**okay. I guess i'l tell you about me now then?' again they nodded**

**So i took a deep breath and began.**

**Hey people! I'm sorry again that this is such a short chapter! But i wanted to gice you guys something befor i go to sleep, so this came of it. i'l update again as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! Here i am again! I hope you like i t!**_

**Chapter 6**

**~bella pov~**

'**my life growing up was pretty normal. Well, besides the werewolf part. Going to school, homework, hobby's, fighting with Derek and the training sessions with my dad. All was normal. But when i was twelve something happened. That was the worst part of my life. Derek had a girlfriend. Her name was Kate Argent.**

**I always knew something was wrong with her, but i kept quit. Seeing my brother was happy.' I paused for a moment. Watching everyone. They all looked really into the story. But Derek just looked stuck in the past. His eyes gazing at the carpet. With a tear rolling down his face.**

'**there was a day. A bad day. That my suspicions were confirmed. Derek and my sister Laura were at school. It was the day before the full moon and i was still a little new at it and couldn't restrain myself from somethings that might have looked suspicious. So i stay'd home. Our hole family was with us that day. Cause we always come together on full moons. I was playing a game with my mother, when i heard a car coming up the driveway. I didn't think anything of it. but i walk'd upstairs waiting till someone rang the bell. But they never did. The only thing i heard besides me breathing was the sound of my family playing a card game in the basement. But then came the sound of glass breaking. And guns, the screaming. I ran to the front door, and i saw Kate Argent driving away with a vicious smile on her face. My hart was beating in overdrive. So i went back to the door that led to the basement and opent it.'**

**~flashback~**

**Flames were coming towards me. Blowing me backwards against the wall. I push'd myself up. **

**Not even caring that my leg was bleeding.**

'**dad, mom?' i screamed running back to the open door even do the flames were coming out of it.**

'**Bella!? Go! Run!' dad screamed back.**

'**no! I'm not running! You're gonna die if you don't get out of there!'**

'**Bella listen to me! You can't do anything for us now. The only thing you can do is go outside! And remember i love you! We all do!' then the only thing i heard were the screams of my family dying.**

**I was about go in to atleast to something when a body collided with mine and drag'd me outside. It was my uncle Peter. And he was on fire! I took of my vest and used it to stop the flames that were dancing on his skin. It was horrifying seeing that his skin was melted.**

'**pleas don't go in. Don't die!' was the last thing he said befor losing consciousness.**

**And i did what he ask'd. even do it was breaking my hart.**

**~end flashback~**

'**that day all of my family died besides me, Derek, Laura and my uncle Peter. And the week after that i was a mess. Believing it was my fault. Even do deep down i knew it wasn't.' by now there were tears streaming down my face. Collin and Brady came sitting beside me. Holding me as i cried. I saw Derek stepping out. Maybe it became to much for him.**

'**after that week i began to see what pain i was causing my brother and my sister. So i starded to be myself again. But now i trained every day. Not wanting to be weak again. And with time i became the strongest one out there. Everyone feared me. but i helped anyone that needed it. so they respected me.' i looked up at everybody seeing that they were distraught with what i was telling them.**

'**but what about Charlie?' Jacob asked.**

'**Charlie was a good friend of the family. He let's me come and go as i pleas. And before you ask he is human but he knows about me.' i said to him.**

**Then i saw Derek walking back in the room putting his Phone in his pocket.**

'**everyone ready to go?' i asked.**

**~Derek pov~**

**When is step'd outside the First thing i did was catch a breath. I really needed some fresh air after what my sister was telling in there. I was trying my best not to cry.**

**After a couple of minutes i was about to go back inside when i felt my Phone ringing so i picked it up and answered.**

'**hello?'**

'**Derek, is everything ok? You didn't call in a long time! I was getting worried!'**

**Stiles voice rang true the Phone.**

**And just at hearing him he instantly calmed down.**

'**everything is ok, i just forgot. Listen, were almost done here and then were coming home. With a couple guests.' He added.**

'**ok, that's alright i guess. I also called because i really missed you.' He said in a quit voice. As if he was afraid that i would think it was ridiculous.**

'**Stiles listen very carefuly i love you! Always remember that! And i miss you to!'**

'**really?' Stiles peeped true the Phone 'well, ok good' he said trying to act manly.**

**I laughed. 'hey i gotta go, there almost done in there.'**

'**alright, by. I love you' **

'**love you to.' I said before hanging up.**

**I walked back inside while putting my Phone back in my pocket.**

'**everyone ready to go?' my sister asked.**

'**why are you in such a hurry?' i asked.**

'**well, i want to go meet my mate.' She said befor turning around and walking out the door.**

_**Oooh what's going to happen now? Well i guess you have to wait. Pleas review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Bella pov~**

**The next day whe left. No questions ask'd about what i said yesterday. Derek knew he would find out anyway.**

**the Cullens and the pack on the other hand kept throwing questioning glances my way. But never ask'd either. I guess they were waiting for me to tell them.**

**They are gonna wait for a long time. **

**Everybody took their own cars for the trip, so nobody was stuck with somebody they don't like. **

**But i think there were some people that were riding with friends. **

**I went with Derek, because i didn't think my truck would make it. and Jasper just tag'd along. I can't blame him it was either sitting with the couples, the cheating bitch and her prude or the pack. **

**On the way to Beacon Hills i was thinking about my sister and uncle Peter.**

**I knew what happened to them. I knew it from the minute it happened. I was heartbroken but i got over it. i knew my sister didn't want for me to get to my depression state again. So i just did what i always did. Go to school and come home.**

**What uncle peter did was unforgiving, but with everything he did i just couldn't hate him.**

**He was always my favorite uncle! And the one that saved me from the fire to!**

**How could i hate him? I know he killed my sister. But he's still family. **

**And you can't pick your family. **

**I was wondering when Derek would tell me. but i guess he's just afraid. Thinking that i was going back to THAT phase. No! Never! I promised them.**

'**are we almost there?' Jasper ask'd impatient from the backseat.**

'**it depends, can you wait for 10 more minutes or are you gonna jump out of the car before that?' i ask'd for the fun of it.**

**Jasper just looked at me and flashed a grin.**

'**bella, i gotta confess something.' Derek said with his eyes staring at the road.**

'**it's about Laura and uncle Peter' he wispered**

'**i know Derek.' I just said.**

**His head turn'd to me in a second.**

'**how?' he just ask'd.**

'**i feel something in me breaking when somebody in my family dies. I had a witch do a spell on me, so that i would always know.' I answered with unshead tears in my eyes.**

**Suddenly a wave of calm came over me. knowing it was Jasper i thanked him.**

'**why did you thank him?' Derek ask'd.**

**I looked at Jasper and he nodded.**

'**Jasper is an empath.' I explained.**

**Derek just nodded.**

'**do you kow who the kanima is?' i ask'd trying to change the subject.**

'**yeah. A sort of friend from Stiles and Scott. His name is Jackson.'**

'**is he hot?' **

'**what! Why would… is he your mate!? Pleas say i'm wrong! Jackson is a Jackass!don't you….' He was just freaking out till i starded laughing my ass of.**

'**why are you laughing?' now he was just angry.**

'**i was just asking as a joke.' **

**He huffed and looked away.**

'**so?' i ask'd**

'**what?!'**

'**don't you snarl at me! i still want to know if he's cute.'**

'**he's nice looking, but not my style.' He said.**

'**yeah, your style is cute,dorkie and with a blabbering mouth i hear.'**

'**and where do you here these things?' he ask'd curious and worried at the same time.**

'**i have my connections.'**

'**i bet you have.' He said annoyd.**

**I just ignored him, and we kept driving till we reached an abandoned subway station.**

**All the cars behind us stop'd behind us and step'd out.**

'**what are we doing here?' carlisle ask'd.**

'**i keep our meetings here.' Derek answered taking his Phone out 'i have to make a call.' He said before walking away.**

**I walked towards the entrance and went inside. Everyone followed me, not knowing what else to do.**

**After a couple minutes Derek walked back inside saying that the pack was on his way.**

'**good! Then i can talk to Stiles about embarrassing stories from when whe were Young.'**

'**don't you dare!' **

'**fine, but if he asks me i'm not lying.' I said with a smile on my face.**

**He growled but said nothing. Good choice.**

**We waited for a couple minutes more before they all walked in. And then i saw HIM.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, sorry it took so long but i've b'n having a busy week! But here you go another chapter. But First i gotta tell you that after this chapter it might be awhile before another one! Because i really want to wright another story. And i've b'n really having writer's Block. But i hope you like this chapter and i want to thank everyone that already reviewed._

**Chapter 8 **

**~Unknown pov~**

**When i walked in the abandoned subway station the First thing i saw was her.**

**Her beautiful Brown locks, chocolate Brown eyes with a hint of peppermint green, the delicate, smooth and white skin just glowing from where she was standing. **

**God, i sound like a girl. But even what i was thinking didn't do her justice. She's a goddess in human form. Just perfect.**

**Then she smiled at me! i couldn'd believe it. my breath faltered. she walked towards me.**

**Stopping just a feet away, and sticking her hand out.**

'**my name is Bella' she said in her bell voice. Ah, Derek's sister. Probably not smart to be lusting after her. But somehow i couldn't help it. it's like she worked her way in my haert already.**

**I holded my hand out to shook her's. but feeling an electrical shock go true me instead.**

**But i still didn't let go. She was everything to me now. My mate.**

'**my name is Isaac.' I said before crushing my lips to her's. hoping that her brother won't kill me.**

**~bella pov~**

**While i introduced myself to him i felt nervous. And that is something i haven't felt in years. So i was fairly surprised.**

**But when he finally sad his name, i instantly melted at his voice and i smiled even wider. If that was even possible. But then he kissed me! **

**It was unbelievable. He forced his tongue into my mound. Not even asking for entrance!**

**It was just how i liked it. full of power and dominance. He really was my mate.**

**When he finally pulled away, i was in bliss. But i couldn't help but miss the feeling of his lips against mine. It was like fire agianst ice. But in a weird way melted togheter.**

**When i looked in his eyes all i could se was love.**

**I guess he found out he was my mate.**

'**uhmm.. what just happened?' emmet asked.**

'**well Emmet i found my mate.' I said to him. Resulting in everyone gasping. What is it with vampires gasping! They don't even freaking breath!**

**When i looked around i saw Stiles standing with my brother hand in hand. Fingers intertwined.**

**Jasper on the other hand was just looking at Erica with eyes filled with love, lust and dominance at he same time. It looked like the major wanted to claim his mate. But when i looked at Erica i saw she didn't even notice him yet. She was just looking at me and my mate with confused eyes.**

**Maybe she just needs a push in the right direction.**

**So i used one of my powers to talk to her in her mind. Hoping she wont scream or think she was crazy.**

'Erica it's me Bella this is one of my powers pleas don't be afraid. If you hear me just nod'

**She nodded hesitantly.**

'why are you talking to me this way.'

'that's not important now i just need to know something. Do you know what mates are?'

'yeah, of course.'

'well, don't turn around right away but your mate is right behind you. He's the one with the blond curly hair. He's southern, a vampire and like a brother to me. his name is Jasper Withlock. He was a major in the newborn wars. Thay called him the god of war. So i gotta ask you something. Are you up for that?'

**She nodded again. This time with more power.**

'good! I need you to ga to him and say you're name and that you're happy to meet him. And then kiss him. But be ure to call him major. He's having a hard time keeping the dominant side in.'

**Then i saw her shiver with lust. Ok, eeeew!**

'i guess you like that. But i gotta warn you, when that side does come out he's not wasting time. He's gonna grab you and run away to claim you. That's how vampires work.'** Again i saw her shiver.**

'are you ready?'

**She nodded.**

'ok, now go!'

**I watched as she turned away from me and walked towards Jasper trying to be seductive. But by the way he was looking it was turning him on. Okay, again eeeww!**

'**hello my name is Erica' she said before taking a step closer so that her face was an inch away from his face. 'it's nice to meet you major.' Then she kissed him flat on the mound.**

**And that did it to him. The barrier that was holding the major in just broke and he came out.**

**He picked her up not breaking the kiss and ran away.**

'**don't worry he'll back.' I said mysteriously.**


End file.
